


Firsts

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [35]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: That was the first time...





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum  
> Time Period: Varies  
> Location: Varies

Ignis Scientia was a clever boy, quick of wit and and strong of will. He shared everything he had, including knowledge and help. He held doors for women and smiled when they remarked upon how good he was. Each smile, each pat on the head made him stand taller, and filled his heart with happiness. He was a good boy, and he’d be the best at being good because he wanted to.

At five, he tested far above his peers, intrigued by knowledge and drawn to challenge as a moth to a flame. He was often found deep in a book that was well above his age range, and was on first name terms with the local librarian… though he always called her Miss Julie.

The day he told her that he was going to the Citadel of Insomnia to become the right hand of the Crown Prince, she knelt beside him, and gifted him a little black book. “This is your first important duty, young Ignis. Make sure you write it all down, the good and the bad. History will turn to you in time, wanting to know the true story. When you have need of another book, simply send word and a new one will be yours.”

Solemn green eyes had watched her, looked at the book with reverence, and he’d bowed as he’d been taught, promising to fill the book and others with everything that he encountered. She’d smiled, patted the top of his head, and let him go to a future far different than anyone had ever expected.

That was the first time Ignis Scientia wrote in his books.

 

When Ignis laid eyes on the Crown Prince of Lucis, the almost four year old was asleep. He would, in time, learn that this was a normal state for the dark-haired boy. His heart leapt when dark eyelashes parted to reveal deep blue eyes that reminded Ignis of the night’s sky. _Mine_ , his heart said. _Yes_ , his head replied.

That was the first time Ignis Scientia’s head and his heart agreed.

 

Iggig. He sat in the chair, face hidden by a book, crying while the Crown Prince tried to sing it better.

That was the first time Ignis Scientia had a nickname.

 

“NEVER!”

A stomachache.

His heart in his throat and a terrible sense of guilt.

That was the first time Ignis Scientia prayed.

 

It had been a particularly grueling day in which the now nearly nine year old Noctis sat like a limp rag doll while Ignis fussed about him, brushing his hair and tying his shoes. Ignis had been glad when it was over, but for having awoken in the dead of night. At the time, he hadn’t registered it, but later he would swear some strange animal had made a noise to wake him. He’d run, run like the wind and protected Noctis with naught but a kitchen knife and a bookend.

That was the first man Ignis Scientia killed.

 

He’d rescued that cat from the kitchen garden, befriended it and introduced it to Noctis. A chocobo feather on a string had entertained the two for hours while Ignis went about undertaking his latest task from the Prince. And when it had come time to take the cat to its new home, Noctis had been so excited he’d kissed Ignis on the cheek.

That was Ignis’ first kiss.

 

And standing in the Throne Room, listening to the Royal Decree, he watched Noctis and saw what the others couldn’t, or wouldn’t. Noctis was hurting, closing it in, hiding it away, becoming a grown up version of the eight year old boy who had against all odds, survived.

That was the first time Ignis’ heart broke.

 

Over the years, he’d had a great many firsts with Noctis. More than he could easily count, in fact. But the one that stuck with him the most, the one first that he would pay in whatever currency was demanded to erase… the one first that he could not abide… after twenty-six years of service.

The first time Ignis Scientia didn’t know what Noctis looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> #ignoctweek


End file.
